A generic heat exchanger module comprising a plate heat exchanger, which is embodied as transmission oil cooler, is known from EP 1 559 980 B1, in which the transmission oil is in heat exchange with a liquid. Provision is furthermore made for at least one base plate comprising a conversion duct and a transfer duct, wherein a thermostat control valve is arranged in a housing on the conversion duct of the base plate, the thermostat of which comes into contact with the one medium, preferably oil, via a recess in the conversion duct.
A heat exchanger comprising flat tubes, which are oriented parallel to one another, comprising gap-like hollow spaces arranged therebetween, in which turbulence inserts of the common type are arranged, is known from DE 198 28 029 A1.
A plate heat exchanger comprising a plurality of plates, which are stacked on top of one another and which are embodied in parallel and in a bowl-like manner, which stretch flow areas for at least two media is known from AT 506 972 A1. Provision is also made for a connecting element for accommodating at least one fitting in the area of an end plate, which is preferably embodied in a bowl-like manner, wherein the fitting is arranged on a section of the connecting element, which cantilevers with respect to the plates. Known heat exchanger modules, which are embodied as oil coolers, for example, are typically integrated into an oil circuit, into which a filter device is usually integrated as well. Even so-called combined cooling modules, which, in addition to the cooling device, also have a filter device, are frequently used thereby. A supply and disposal of the cooling device by means of fluid to be cooled and coolant thereby occurs in the known manner via the base plate, while a supply and outlet line of the filter device were installed as separate lines, but which is comparatively extensive and expensive.